Peoples in My Life
by Astrella Kurosaki
Summary: Ichigo harus menulis pendapatnya tentang orang-orang yang dekat dengannya! Chapter 3 update: Arisawa Tatsuki. Next project, Asano Keigo & Kojima Mizuiro! Mind to RnR?
1. Prologue

Astrella Kurosaki

Proudly present:

**Peoples in My Live**

Disclaimer: Bleach by Tite Kubo & this fic by ME.

Genre: Friendship, Family, Romance, Humor (a little)

Chapter 1: Introduction

**Ichigo's PoV**

Yo, namaku Kurosaki Ichigo. Aku adalah seorang shinigami daiko sekaligus seorang murid SMA Karakura. Sekarang aku 15 tahun. Kalian pasti tahu aku bukanlah orang yang suka menulis hal seperti ini. Aku menulis ini pun ada alasannya. Kurasa aku harus menceritakan ini pada kalian.

-Flashback-

Sewaktu aku pulang sekolah kemarin, aku menemukan sebuah surat kaleng didepan rumahku yang tulisannya 'Untuk Kurosaki Ichigo'. Aku langsung membawa masuk surat itu kedalam dan membukanya dikamarku. Tulisan disurat itu diketik, dan bungkusannya masih sangat rapi.

'_Hei, baka strawberry! Mulai sekarang kau harus menulis journal tentang orang-orang yang berperan dalam hidupmu!'_

Hah? Siapa orang ini? Sudah memanggil nama orang seenaknya, menyuruhku menulis jurnal lagi!

'_Kau pasti berpikir siapa aku kan? Hmm… Aku akan memberitahukannya padamu kalau MENURUTKU kau sudah menulis cukup banyak journal entry. Bagaimana aku bisa tahu? Tenang saja, aku punya cara khusus dan itu rahasia.'_

Dasar orang aneh. Jangan-jangan sifatnya seperti si Geta-Boushi itu?

'_Kalau kau tidak membuat itu mulai besok, maka siap-siaplah akan menerima terror dariku. Aku akan membuatr journal entry palsu dan menyebarkannya pada orang-orang disekitarmu! Dan ya, aku adalah seorang hacker yang bisa dibilang lumayan. Jadi mudah saja bagiku untuk meretas Facebook-mu. Misalnya, akan kubuat journal palsu yang mengatakan kau mencintai KUCHIKI RUKIA, lalu aku akan memberikannya pada Kuchiki-taichou dan Rukia!'_

He-Hei! Apa-apaan ini? Sampai membuat journal palsu?

_Dari,_

_Kurosaki Astrella._

Kurosaki Astrella? Siapa ini? Kalau dia kerabatku pasti aku mengenalnya.

-End of Flasback-

Tentu saja, aku sudah menanyakan oto-san, Karin, dan Yuzu tentang hal ini. Tapi mereka sama sekali tidak mengenal Astrella ini. Dari tulisannya, tidak mungkin itu oto-san karena dia tidak begitu mengikuti perkembangan teknologi. Yuzu terlalu polos dan Karin terlalu tidak perduli. Kalau itu teman sekolahku, tapi siapa? Selain dari Ishida, Inoue, dan Sado tidak ada yangtahu tentang Byakuya. Kalau Rukia sendiri atau Renji yang menulis? Mereka kan tinggal di Soul Society, mana mungkin mereka bisa menggunakan komputer.

Lagipula, Rukia tidak mungkin menulis hal semacam itu.

Arrgh…! Semakin lama dipikirkan semakin membuat pusing saja. Siapa sebenarnya orang ini? Tapi untuk jaga-jaga lebih baik aku membuat journal itu saja, daripada nanti dia membuat journal yang tidak-tidak?

Nah, karena itu, jadilah sebuah journal aneh seperti ini. Semoga saja dia tidak berbuat macam-macam. Tapi aku bingung juga, siapa yang akan kutulis duluan? Mulai dari abjad saja deh, Abarai Renji.

Eh?

Tunggu, apa yang harus kutulis tentang BABON MERAH itu? AAARGHHH! INI MEMBUATKU FRUSTASI!

* * *

Wew. Kaget sendiri bikin cerita kek gini...  
Oya, di fic ini, ada sesi tanya jawab, dan karena chapter 2 bakal ngomongin si babon, reviewers bisa kasih dare sama question bwt si babon. :D  
Jadi, tolong review sebanyak-banyak nya!  
Paling klo dikit minta dari temen... ToT  
Pokoknya review please!

* * *

Give me R! *Rukia loncat cheerleader*

Give me E! *Ichigo ngomong ga niat*

Give me V! *Karin ngomong sambil nguap*

Give me I! *Toshiro ngomong sambil jalan*

Give me E! *Tatsuki ngomong sambil gambar" GaJe*

Give me W! *Renji ngomong sambil makan pisang*

Give me R-E-V-I-E-W!


	2. Abarai Renji

Astrella Kurosaki

Proudly present:

**Peoples in My Live**

Disclaimer: Bleach by Tite Kubo & this fic by ME.

Genre: Friendship, Family, Romance, Humor (a little)

* * *

Chapter 2: Abarai Renji

**Ichigo's PoV**

Hah… Akhirnya aku harus menulis tentang babon merah itu… Siapapun Astrella itu, aku harus BERTERIMA KASIH padanya.

Eh? Apa ini? Jigokuchou? Membawa… Buku diary? Kok ada… APA INI? DAPAT DARIMANA DIA FOTOKU DAN RUKIA SEDANG BERPELUKAN?

'_Tes 4, 5, 6… Ichi-nii, ini aku Astrella! Journalnya harus ditulis di buku itu ya! Lalu, kalau sudah selesai, berikan lagi bukunya kepada Jigokuchou pribadiku itu! Yama-jii sudah memberi ijin kok! Oya, jangan sampai bukunya rusak sedikit pun ya! Kalau tidak… Tanggung sendiri akibatnya… Aku bisa minta pada temanku foto Ichi-nii dan Ruki-nee yang lebih mantap lagi, lalu akan ku berikan pada Kuchiki-taichou! Minimal 5 paragraf 1 orang!'_

… Sia*an. Apa-apaan dia? Sejak kapan dia jadi adikku?

Sudahlah, daripada tambah runyam, kubuat dulu saja journalnya. Tapi… Menulis apa?

'_Abarai Renji adalah salah satu musuhku sewaktu aku mau menyelamatkan Rukia. Aku pernah mengalahkan dia, lalu dia memohon-mohon padaku untuk menyelamatkan Rukia. Dia lumayan hebat… Aku penasaran bagaimana rambutnya bisa seperti itu. Dan tatonya. Apa tidak sakit?_

_Walaupun susah untuk mengakuinya, tapi kepribadian kita hampir mirip. Nasib kita menjadi sasaran latihan sang Kuchiki Rukia pun mirip. Malah, kita pernah dikira saudara waktu kami melawan bount-bount kurang kerjaan itu._

_Renji… Dia cukup sering, malah sangat sering membantuku. Walaupun, yah, dia cukup fanatic terhadap peraturan di Soul Society itu, tapi dia masih sering membantuku. Sewaktu aku akan berangkat ke Hueco Mundo, ternyata dia dan Rukia juga ikut. Sewaktu insiden amnesia masal itu, Renji menolongku selamat dari amukan kapten midget itu.'_

Kenapa disini jadi dingin ya? Perasaanku tidak enak…

'_Kami juga sering mengadu mulut. "Kata-kata mutiara" yang selalu keluar dari mulutku pasti ada hubungannya dengan merah, nanas, dan babon. Sedangkan "kata-kata mutiara" Renji? Selalu berhubungan dengan jeruk, oanye, strawberry, dan landak. Tambahan midet, bila untuk Rukia._

_Tapi, kenapa kalau membicarakan Renji, selalu ada kata Rukia ya? Mereka memang sahabat dari kecil sih. Jangan-jangan… Sudahlah! Oya, aku rasa aku akan mencoba menjodohkan Renji dengan Tatsuki… Hehehe… Tatsuki kan juga sahabatku dari kecil, seperti Renji dan Rukia. Siapa tahu mereka cocok…'_

Kenapa aku jadi menulis sampai 5 paragraf? Sudah dulu ah, nanti dia kesenangan lagi… Fiuh… Aku akan mengirimkan buku ini kembali padanya. Yang penting sudah menuliskan? 5 paragraf, sesuai dengan batas minimal.

Jigokuchou itu pergi setelah aku memberikan buku itu. Untunglah, jadi aku bisa mencari tentang siapa Astrella itu. Hm… Kenapa tidak pakai internet? Kalau dia bisa memfoto… Berarti dia tahu internet! Buka google dulu ah…

Baiklah. Pencarian dimulai. Astrella Kurosaki. Kalau aku menemukanmu, siap-siap saja kau. Hmhm… Eh, apa ini? ? Facebook? Yahoo! Answer? Friendster? Youtube? NeoPets? Siapa dia? Kekanak-kanakan sekali! Akan kulihat facebook-nya! Kelihatannya dia masih akif…

What the-? DIA MEMAKAI FOTO KU SEBAGAI PROFILE PICTURE-NYA! Teman-temannya juga banyak memakai fotoku! Apa-apaan ini? Ditambah lagi lumayan banyak yang meng-like PP nya ini… Ternyata aku terkenal juga… (A/N: Narsis sekali kau Ichi-nii…)

Temannya lumayan banyak… Cih! Tidak ada informasi pribadinya! Tunggu… Kenapa aku jadi seperti stalker? Eh? Note-nya... Reasons why IchiRuki is waaay better than IchiHime and IchiSenna? Astaga… Banyak sekali yang memakai surname Kurosaki! What the hell is wrong with this world?

* * *

Astrella: Chapter 2! *jingkrak-jingkrak* Hikari! Seret si babon merah itu kemari!

Hikari: Sip bos! *shunpo ke arah Renji, nyeret Renji sampe ke rumah Author*

Renji: Apa-apaan ini? *siap-siap ngambil Zabimaru* Eh? Zabimaru gw kemana?

Astrella: Disini! *muter" Zabimaru*

Renji *shock* Kok bisa ada di lu?

Hikari: Gw yang ambil!

Renji: Cih! Hadou no sanjuuichi, Shakkahou! –BOOM!– *meledak*

Hikari: Nekad sih lu…

Astrella: Uda tau ga bisa masih nyoba-nyoba…

Renji: Argh! Urusai!

Astrella: Kalo gitu to the point aja. OK? Nah, tugas lu, lu harus ngejaab pertanyaan dari para reviewers yang ngasih pertanyaan ke lu. Harus serius, oke?

Renji: Kalo gw ga mau? *nantangin*

Astrella: Then prepare to die in the hand of Kuchiki Byakuya….

Renji: o_O? Oke oke…

Astrella: Yosh! Yang pertama dari Quinsi Vinsis:

hee... Bru prolog ya...Renji? Mau dong nge-ask. Ehm, renji itu kan rambutnya panjang en kalo iketan.a dilepas udah kek air terjun darah. Kenapa pas rambutnya diiket jadi berdiri kek nanas gitu? Update!

Ya… Emang baru prologue… Sekarang uda ada chap barunya! Renji! Jawab!

Renji: What the.-? Terserah gw dong mau puny arambut kayak apa!

Hikari: *Ngacungin Zanpakuto*

Renji: -glek- Ehm, ya, ini bawaan dari nyokap gw lagi hamil gw, dia ngidam cat dinding warna merah, akhirnya beneran diminum tuh cat dinding! Jadi ya gw kekirim ke soul society waktu masih di perut nyokap gw… Terus klo diiket jadi berdiri tuh karena iketannya mengandung listrik statis yang disebabkan oleh… Loh? Listrik statis tuh apa ya?

Astrella: Cadas.

Hikari: Emang. Reiew yang ke2 dari Riztichimaru:

Hmm... ide yang bagus! Astrella Kurosaki or Kurosaki Astrella, bukankah dia author fict ini ? Sudah gak sabar pengen tahu tentang Renji-ku! update!

Astrella: *terharu ada yang muji fict nya*

Renji: APAAN NIH? RENJI-KU? GA TERIMA! AKU HANYA MILIK TITE KUBO SEORANG!

Astrella: Ren… Uda ah… Jadi terkesan Yaoi nih… *merinding* Review ke3 dari aRaRaNcHa: Lah? Ini kok suratnya dari author? Hihihi.. Sudah lah Ichi, mending ngaku aja kamu suka ama Rukia, ntar aku bilangin ke orangnya sekaligus kakaknya. *plak!* Update! -aRaRaNcHa-

Renji: UAPAA? SI JERUK SUKA SAMA RUKIA? GW KASIH TAU TAICHOU!

Hikari: *narik Renji* Eh, balik, jangan kabur. Terima aja nasib lu. Lagipula berisik banget sih lu, kan ga ada pertanyaan buat lu, jadi ga usa komen!

Renji: *murung mendadak*

Hikari: *sigh* Next review dari Aine Higurashi:

Wah... Ng0m0ngin che bab0on ea... Kaya'.na bakalan ceru nih... Hm... Ak reques apha ea *Ruki : terserah el0* Aha... *dapet ide* Yg pnting adha bi0 data... kyak gmn... Cri".na jg... 0k it aja... Kl0 uda update PMs Ai ea...

Renji: …

Astrella: Oi… Lu ditanyain tuh…

Renji: *ceria lagi* Hah? Mana pertanyaannya?

Hikari: *sigh* lu harus kasih tau biodata lu….

Renji: Oke! *semangat berkibar, bagaikan bendera~* Gw wakil kapten divisi 6, tinggi 188 cm dengan berat 78 kg.

Astrella: *deathglare* bangga lu?

Renji: Hah?

Hikari: … Tinggi/berat Astrella-chan tuh cuma 157cm/40kg. Makanya dia begitu.

Renji: Ohh… Midget.

Astrella: GW BARU SMP! GRR!

Renji: *ga peduli* Zanpakuto gw Zabimaru, ada bankainya juga. Banyak special attack-nya loh! *nyengir* Rambut gw merah, gw juga banyak tatonya sampe gw sendiri bingung nih tato sebanyak apa. Tanggal ulang tahun gw 31 Agustus, golongan darah gw A, gw mantan divisi 5 sama divisi 11.

Hikari: Nyesel banget gw narik nih makhluk kesini…

Astrella: NEXT! Dari mind of vic:

yo, kurosa- eh, mksudx vic, hehe.. ulangi de.. yo, vic disini mo kasih question and dares buat si renjipyon~  
1. renjichan keleatanx slalu care ma rukiacchi, so vic always suspects jgn2 renjirin suka rukiappe, ea kn? kasih alasanx jg eaa~ vic penasaran ne~  
2. renjikun kn rambutx merah ne, bisa 9 rambutx berubah jd ijo ato biru? vic suka lho warna2 eto~ entah gmn caranya pkokx vic pgen pux fotox renjichu dg rambut warna ijo ato biru en bkan pke wig lho, pleasepleaseplease?  
3. menurut renjijin, siapakah taichou yg plg menarik di seantero soul society (jgn milih taichou sendiri lhoo)? vic dares renjichan bwt love letter u/ taichou menarik plihan renjipyon~  
oke,oke, smoga renjipon mo ngejawab en nglakuin request vic, bwt authorx met kenal en ganbatte!^^

Renji: Yang kesatu, gw sayang sama Rukia sebagai ade gw. Gw uda nganggep dia sebagai saudara gw sendiri. Yang kedua, rambut gw ini asli, man! Dan gw ga pernah mikir buat ganti warna…

Hikari: *numpahin cat warna kuning ke rambut Renji* Sorry ga sengaja… *nyengir*

Astrella: Scourgify! *pake tongkat sihir ga tau dapet dari mana* Nanti aja kalo mau nyiksa dia…

Renji: Swt. Ini fandom Bleach! Bukan Harry Potter! Yang ketiga… Kayaknya Hitsugaya-taichou deh… Love letternya… Ga bisa bikin…

Astrella: Udah… Nanti gw bikinin…

Hikari: Last, dari Luxam:

buakakakakak! kocak, nih! XDD orang misterius yg dateng2 ngancem nyuruh bikin jurnal~ :DD kirain siapa gak taunya anda sendiri, toh? apalaginya yg pas terakhir tau2 'Give me W! *Renji ngomong sambil makan pisang*' wkwkwkwk apa hubungannya pisang sama 'give me R'? lanjutkan!~~ XDD saya mau request dooong boleh? :3 ng.. renji, zabimaru kamu kan panjangnya kayak kereta, tuh. dan kayanya berat, ya? emang tiap hari tangan kamu gk capek/pegel ngeluarin bankai terus? (pertanyaan gaje apaan neh?) hehe okey okey itu aja. keep writing dan cepet update yaaa ;)) Salam Kenal, Luxam

Astrella: Wkakakakk~ Saia sendiri juga ga tau apa hubungannya… -plakk- Renji! Jawab!

Renji: Hah? Ngga pegel tuh… Kan gw uda minum Sakaton** AB*, Hemavito* Jr*ng, dll. *bangga*

Astrella: o_O

Renji: Lagipula demi Zabimaruku tersayang pegel linu dikit juga gapapa… I love you Za-chan… *ngelus" Zabimaru*

Astrella: STOPP! Oya, ini pendapat Ichigo tentang lu, gimana pendapat lu?

Renji: … SIA**N! Tapi ngomong" Tatsuki yang mana ya?

Hikari: *nendang Renji* Oke, the next is Arisawa Tatsuki! Question and dare needed! Review?

* * *

Give me R! *Rukia loncat cheerleader*

Give me E! *Karin ngomong ga niat*

Give me V! *Ggio Vega ngomong nge-stalk Soifon*

Give me I! *Ichigo ngomong sambil senyum* -kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaa- *Author pingsan*

Give me E! *Tatsuki ngomong sambil gambar" GaJe*

Give me W! *Wonderweiss mangap*

* * *

Astrella: Suratnya udah jadi nih!

Renji: Gw curiga…

Astrella: Uda kirim aja! *nendang Renji langsung nyampe ke divisi 10* Hikari! Pake candid camera!

-at Renji's-

Hitsugaya: Ada apa Abarai?

Renji: Ngg… Hitsugaya-taichou… Ini silahkan…

Hitsugaya: *baca suratnya* Soten ni Zase… Hyorinmaru!

Renji: UWAAA! *jadi patung es*

Hikari: *balik lagi* ke-keren… Taichou ku emang hebat! Ngomong-ngomong isi love letternya apa sih?

Astrella: Silahkan baca...

'Dear Hitsugaya-taichou…

Taichou, tanpa kau sadari, aku selalu memperhatikanmu. Matamu yang bulat dan dalam, juga kepribadianmu yang dewasa. Wajah & postur tubuh yang imut, juga suara mu yang terkesan misterius dan dingin. Kau sangat menarik perhatianmu taichou. Cara jalanmu, cara bertarungmu, suaramu, dan yang lainnya… Sudah dulu ya taichou? Muach!

Love, Renji.'

Hikari: STOP! INI MENJURUS KE YAOI! *merinding*

Astrella: *berhenti nyengir* Entah kenapa kok jadi menjurus kesini ya? *merinding*


	3. Arisawa Tatsuki

**Astrella Kurosaki**

Proudly present:

**Peoples in My Live**

Disclaimer: Bleach by Tite Kubo & this fic by ME.

Genre: Friendship, Family, Romance, Humor (a little)

* * *

_Chapter 3: Arisawa Tatsuki_

**Ichigo's PoV**

Aku tidak pernah menyukai sekolah sampai seperti ini. Mau tau kenapa? Karena hari ini (setidaknya saat ini) tidak akan ada journal TERKUTUK itu. Hoam… Rasanya ngantuk sekali… Tapi, aku jadi tidak tenang. Ada apa ini? Hollow kah? Tapi kalau itu benar-benar hollow aku punya indra keenam…

Hei, apa itu? Samar-samar aku bisa melihat sesuatu yanghitam-hitam dan dibawahnya ada sesuatu berbentuk balok(?) terbang kesini… Jangan-jangan, itu…

Hyuunngg… Pluk.

"HWAAAAAAA!" bletak!

"Ada apa Kurosaki? Jangan berteriak tiba-tiba seperti itu!"

Dasar guru yang menjengkelkan! Tapi yang penting sekarang aku harus kabur dulu! Aku mengambil Jigokuchou itu beserta journal yang dibawanya.

"Tidak apa-apa sensei! Aku hanya sakit perut. Aku ke toilet dulu!" dan dengan itu, aku pun berlari keluar kelas. Beberapa temanku dengan reiatsu tinggi pasti melihat jigokuchou itu! Buktinya, Tatsuki melihat kearahku dengan tatapan 'mau-apalagi-kau'. Peduli amat. Yang penting sekarang aku bisa keluar dari ruangan ini, mendapatkan tempat tersembunyi dan segera menyelesaikan apapun yang diminta makhluk satu ini.

Seperti biasa, ruangan yang kupilih tidak lain adalah kamar kecil. Tunggu, aku lupa membawa pulpen!

"Urahara Ballpoint! Pulpen super canggih yang bisa bertahan sampai 5 tahun, walaupun digunakan terus menerus! Beli sekarang dan dapatkan diskon 25% untuk pembeli pertama!"

"Hah?" Bagaimana bisa? Ini kan di kamar kecil! Darimana dia masuk kesini?

"Kurosaki-san jangan hanya diam saja~ Kau lagi butuh pulpen kan? Aku sudah berbaik hati mau memberi diskon~ Ayo, hanya 5 yen~" kata si Geta-boushi itu dengan gayanya yang… mengganggu. Tapi karena aku sedang sangat membutuhkan pullpen, apa boleh buat…

"Terimakasih Kurosaki-san~~ Beli lagi lain kali ya~~ Ahahahaha~" tring!

Eh? Kemana makhluk itu? Dasar… Aku akan mulai menulis saja kalau begitu…

'_Arisawa Tatsuki adalah temanku sejak aku masih kecil. Sudah pasti dia teman baikku. Tapi, salah besar kalau orang mengatakan bahwa kami –ehem- pacaran. Kami hanya sebatas teman, tidak lebih, aku sendiri berniat untuk menjodohkan dia dengan Renji. Wanita perkasa yang satu ini pernah mengalahkanku pada saat pertandingan karate dulu. _

_Baiklah, dia __selalu__ mengalahkanku. Dia juga selalu melindungiku dari gangguan anak-anak yang mau menindasku karena warna rambutku. Ingat, itu dulu loh. Sampai pada saat kami sudah lumayan besar, aku mengalahkannya. Setelah itu aku tidak mengikuti pelatihan karate lagi. Itu udah sangat lama, bahkan aku sampai lupa mengapa aku keluar. _

_Tatsuki, seperti temanku yang lainnya, bisa melihat hollow, pluses, dan semacamnya. Tapi hanya dia satu-satunya yang mempunyai kekuatan –menurutku- setara dengan hollow yang lumayan tinggi tingkatnya. Apa boleh buat dia 'kan, memang seram. Aku saja sampai merinding kalau dipukulnya. Apalagi, dia sangat suka memukul tulang keringku._

_TIdak hanya kuat fisik, dia juga kuat dalam reiatsu. Sewaktu arrancar nomor 10 atau 0 yang seperti beruang raksasa itu – bahkan lebih besar – melakukan Gonzui, Tatsuki masih bisa bertahan. Mengherankan, bukan? Melihat dia hanya manusia biasa… Gambarnya juga sangat menakjubkan. Ketika dia mendapat tugas membuat gambar tentang dirinya sendiri pada masa depan, dia menggambar seorang yang SANGAT MIRIP dengan dirinya memenangi pertandingan Vale Tudo. _

_Aku juga dulu sering memanggilnya dengan nama "Tatsuki-chan", tetapi berhenti sewaktu aku di kelas 5. Entah kenapa, aku merasa tidak nyaman lagi mengatakan "-chan". Waktu aku dalam keadaan terpuruk pada saat aku berumur 9 tahun karena… yah… "sesuatu", aku mulai sering bolos sekolah. Suatu saat, Tatsuki menemukanku dipinggr sungai. Dia juga pernah bertanya apakah aku bisa melihat semacam hantu sewaktu aku masih kecil. Tentu saja aku menjawab tidak, daripada membuat masalah tambah rumit. Tak lama setelah itu, dia mulai menghajar habis-habisan siapa saja yang menyebarkan rumor itu.'_

Oke. Aku sudah membuat sebuah jurnal tentang Tatsuki. Semoga dia tidak menggangguku lagi hari ini. Apakah ada orang yang pergi ke kamar kecil sampai 20 menit? Bisa-bisa muncul rumor bahwa aku terkena diare. Lebih baik aku cepat-cepat saja. Aku langsung memberikan buku itu pada jigokuchou yang telah menunggu diluar, dan langsung keluar dari tempat itu sambil mengantungi pen dari Urahara-san. Kebetulan, bel istirahat berbunyi PAS setelah aku menutup pintu kamar kecil itu.

"Oy, Ichigo, ada apa?" tanya Keigo. Disampingnya terdengar bunyi _beep beep _beep dari telepon genggam Mizuiro. Waduh, apa yang harus kujawab ya?

"Tidak ada apa-apa, ayo kita ke lab computer, aku harus mencari sesuatu dulu." Yah, informasi tentang si As-apapun-namanya-itu, siapa tau aku bisa mengancamnya balik. Aku bergegas menuju lab computer, tetapi perasaan yang sama seperti sebelum kedatangan journal terkutuk itu kembali melandaku, bahkan lebih parah. Dengan sangat terpaksa, aku menoleh ke jendela.

Astaga! Jigokuchou itu lagi! Tapi, makhluk itu tidak membawa buku. Apa yang dia bawa? Eh? Kertasnya dilepas dan masuk ke sekolah! Sekilas, aku melihat gambar Rukia dan diriku. Pasti yang aneh-aneh lagi! _Crap!_

"Ng? Apa ini?" Keigo mengangkat kertas itu. Dasar bodoh! Langsung saja kurebut kertas itu dan merobeknya menjadi serpihan-serpihan kecil, sampai tidak bisa terlihat lagi.

"Jangan dipikirkan! Hanya sampah!" aku mengeluarkan tawa gugup dan segera berlari ke kantin meninggalkan Keigo dan Mizuiro yang masih melakukan _beep beep beep _itu.

* * *

As: Yaaayy~~! Chapter ini lebih panjang dari yang sebelumnya! Reviewnya juga lebih banyak! *berlinang air mata karena terharu*

Hikari: *illfeel* Eh, nyadar dikit dong, ini uda berapa lama sejak lu update chapter 2 nya hah?

As: *pasang puppy eyes* Gomen deh HIkari.. Gomen juga buat para readers dan reviewers-ku yang terhormat… (_ _) Saya ngga update karena saya kena WB… Sedih banget nih… Untung kali ini saya uda sembuh… Saya kapok kena WB…

Hikari: *pouting* Bodo amat! Sebagai hukumannya, kali ini gw ga mau nemenin lu bales review!

As: Hee? Trus yang nemenin gw siapa dong?

Hikari: Ya cari sendiri aja sana! Huh! *ngeloyor pergi*

As: …. *sfx: psiuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu* Yaudah deh, kalo gitu gw panggil "dia" aja. *ngambil selang air & coin drachma, nyalain selangnya* Iris, O Goddes of Rainbow, Accept My Offering. Err… Show me, PERCY JACKSON.

Percy (lewat IM / Iris Messaging): Siapa lu?

As: Percy~~! Cepet kesini! Kalo ga gw kasih tau Annabeth kalo lu pernah ngintipin dia!

Percy: ! *langsung ngacir ke tempat As pke shadow travelingnya Mrs. O Leary*

As: Percy, lu harus bantuin gw bales review, oke? Klo lu nemenin ggw, ga bakal gw kasih tau ke Annabeth yang itu… Terus, tolong bawa orang yang namanya Tatsuki Arisawa kemari! Gimanapu juga harus dibawa kemari! Jangan lupa bawa Ambrosia dan Nectar, kalau-kalau lu jadi babak belur!

Percy: *inner: ya mau ga mau deh…* oke lah… *ngacir*

10 menit kemudian….

Percy: *bawa Tatsuki dengan tampang sekarat* I-ini dia… *Buru-buru makan Ambrosia & Nectar*

Tatsuki: Apa-apaan ini?

As: -big grin- Lihat nanti ya Tatsuki-san! Tolong kamu jawab beberapa pertanyaan dari para reviewer di cerita ini! Mereka ini FANS BERAT mu lohh…. *rada ngibul dikit*

Tatsuki: *bangga* Baiklah!

As: Reiew kali ini sangat banyak loh! 14 reviews! Makasi buat yang uda review ya~! Sekarang buat reviewer pertama dari **Aichii Chiyuri****. **Huee~~ Saya terharu kamu bener-bener review… T^T**  
**

"_Next chap Tatsuki ea..._

__

Um...

Aku mau ...

Knp Tatsuki kaya' c0w,, t0mb0y" gitu...?

Padahal dia kn cew...!

Lagian dy kal0 bergaya kaya' cew mungkin cantik... *bayangin Tatsuki kal0 jd girly*

Ak jg mw tw Tatsuki...

Kasih tw ea... XD

Tp keren jg Tatsuki...

Pernah b0gem Ichi-nii ampek Ichi-nii terd0r0ng n nabrak kaca...

Lngsng deh pcah...

Cuz kpala Ichi-nii kn keraz... *d bankai* -kok lama kelamaan jd kaya' crita ea-

0k it aja...

_Update cepet ea...!"_

As: Makasi uda di review nyoo~~ :3 Pertama, saya mau minta maaf sebesar-besarnya karena saya TIDAK UPDATE CEPAT… T^T Kedua, Tatsuki, tolong dijawab!

Tatsuki: Hm… Kenapa aku suka bergaya kayak cowok? Jangan salah, aku tidak kelainan loh… AKu hanya berpikir kalau jadi cewek yang terlalu girly itu lemah, dan untuk menyelasikan masalah itu hanya dengan tipu muslihat. Lagipula, mereka tidak bisa melindungi diri sendiri, dans elalu bergantung pada orang lain. _And that's a big no-go._

Aku keren? Wah terimakasih banyak! Emang, aku setuju banget kalau kepala makhluk oranye satu ini sangat keras. Mungkin kalau diadu dengan kepalanya Keigo, kepala Keigo bisa bocor?

Percy: *keringat dingin*

Tatsuki: Biodata ya… Hm… *ngeluarin laptop* Cari di Manga Bleach aja! Nih biodata gw! \

**Name:** Arisawa Tatsuki  
**Height:** 155cm  
**Weight:** 41kg  
**Blood Type:** AO  
**Birthday:** July 17 Cancer  
**Other Comments:**

-Karate Club (Black Belt)  
-Known Ichigo since they were 4  
-Likes shorts and cargo pants  
-Student Monitor  
-Doesn't feel her name looks good in Kanji, so she signs it in Hiragana  
-Favorite food is apple pie

**Theme Music:** Hal - "The Blue bird no longer flies" from [Love Letter]

As: *sweatdropped* Oh iya, aku baru nyadar kalau ulang tahun mu beda 2 hari dengan Ichigo…

Tatsuki: EH? Iya ya, aku juga baru sadar…

Percy: *sweatdropped*

As: Sekarang giliran Percy! Ayo bacain review kedua! *tepok" tangan gaje*

Percy: Ah? Uh? Oh? Eh? Ih?

As: *ngasah zanpakuto*

Percy: Er.. Oke. Review kedua dari **Ciel L. Chisai Rokujo****  
**

"_Hoho... Bagus juga nih fic! Kocak!_

__

chapter berikut Tatsuki ya, saia boleh kasih pertanyaan kan? :D

Tatsuki kenapa sih kayaknya punya rasa persahabatan yg tinggi terhadap Inoue? O.o

mau ngga bertarung karate sama saia? -plak

_udah deh ini aja... Update nyoo~^^"_

As: Makasi uda di review… Ini fic lucu ya? Saya pikir malah garing… Ini updatenya tapi maaf kalo lama…

Hikari: *ntah muncul darimana* EHEM! *pergi lagi*

As: Oke… Lama banget. Gimana tanggapannya, Tatsuki?

Tatsuki: Hm…Kenapa ya? Aku tidak suka melihat dia pertama kali di bully oleh orang-orang hanya karena rambutnya. Dan lebih kesalnya lagi, Orihime menggubris komenta-komentar itu! Sebagai orang yang mempunyai rasa keadilan tinggi dan percaya diri yang tinggi, aku tentu saja menolak! Pertama, aku melindunginya karena inigin menunjukkan bahwa dia harus lebih berani. Tapi lama-lama, enak juga berteman dengan dia.

Tanding karate denganmu? Boleh juga! Sudah lama aku tidak karate! Terakhir kali saja aku hanya melihat Ichigo bertarung dengan makhluk aneh itu… Kapan maunya? *evil grin*

As: Next review! Dari **ayano646cweety****  
**

"_hihihi... lucu tuh._

__

si renji tuh emang cocok ma tatsuki. ayano dukung 2001% *emang ada?*

well, aq mau tanya and request ya...

tanya:

1. tatsuki suka nggak masakan aneh bin ajaib orihime? *orihime dateng bersama ulquiorra yg siap dengan murcielago*

2. tatsuki mau dijodohin sama baboon? *dibankai renji karna bilang baboon*

3. kenapa tatsuki cocok ma renji? *semua bersweatdrop ria*

request:

_byakuya kuchiki juga ya..."_

As: Makasi uda di review~~ Yay~! Kita sama-sama RenTatsu FC! Buat request Byakuya, saya masukin ke waiting list dulu ya~~! :D :D Gimana Tatsuki-san?

Tatsuki: Renji? Siapa itu?

As: Babon merah. :D Di review selanjutnya baru kuberi tahu! ^^

Tatsuki: *melirik curiga* Yang kesatu, **tidak mungkin **aku suka, tapi dia bebas mengekspresikannya kan? Kedua, aku tidak kenal Renji! Ketiga… SIapa itu Renji?

As: Yang ketiga biar aku yang jawab ya! Hmm… Sepertinya karena mereka berdua sama-sama sahabat pairing utama~ :D Sifatnya juga agak bejad sih dua-duanya. Heheh~~ xD Percy!

Percy: Ehmulutnagabaukolornaga! *shock, tadi lagi bengong*

As: *inner: dia… latah?* Bacain review selanjutnya!

Percy: *lesu* Dari **kurochi agitohana**

"_wkwkwk... Ficnya lucu... Palagi pas si Baboon ngasih srat cnta ke chibi-taichou *Hitsu: soten ni zase Hyourinmaru! Kuro: Gyaaaaa...*_

_dare buat Tatsuki... Pksa Tatsuki nyium Renji...! Q suka bgt pair Rentatsu! Hehe... Apdet.. ^^v"_

As: hehe, makasih! ^^ Ini update nya, sorry sangat lama… Oke, Tatsuki! Lakukan sesuai dare nya! Renji itu temen Ichigo yang berpakain kimono hitam, tetapi berambut merah seperti nanas dan bertato!

Tatsuki: Yang itu toh?

As: Yap! Durasi neng! Ayo cepet! Percy candid camera!

Percy: Sip! *uda siap siaga*

Tatsuki: *terpaksa, nemuin Renji* Err.. Renji?

Renji: Ya?

Tatsuki: *nyium Renji di pipi dengan kilat, langsung ngacir dengan muka uda semerah rambut orang yang dicium tadi*

Renji: *blushing, tapi cengo*

Percy: *ketawa cekikikan, balik ke tempat As & Tatsuki* **(A/N: Bisa bayangin dia cekikikan?)**

As: Wukakakakakakkkk~~! *ketawa guling-guling*

Tatsuki: *reiatsu meningkat*

As: Huee~~ *panic* Lanjutkan saja! Dari **Hime-chan Satsuki****  
**

"_NAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!_

__

APAAN TUH? RENJI MA ICHIGO SENASIB! JELEK BGT NASIBNYA~!

(ngakak gaje pake toa)

lanjut, update!

XD

_gw favo ya?"_

As: Makasi uda di review~~ Emang, nasibnya jelek ditangan Rukia. Lebih jelek lagi kalau ditangan saya. :D Wah, di fave? Makasih banyak! *nangis terharu sambil ketawa jejingkrakan*

Percy: *noel Tatsuki* Dia…

Tatsuki: Gila, kali?

As: Gw denger itu! *nunjuk Tatsuki & Percy* Percy, bacain selanjutnya!

Percy: *inner: untung dia ga marah…* Dari **Mikachu de Zaoldyeck**:

"_wuekekek... Love letter trakhir kocak... x3_

__

chap depan tatsuki yaa? :3

question! Question! Question!

-Knapa sihh Tatsuki mao temenan sejak kecil ma Ichigo? :3

-Pilih mana? Babon ato jeruk?

.

Okelahh pertanyaan saia...

Btw kao masukin fbmu yaa? Friendnya ada saia gaa tuhh? Yg namanya abal? Killua Bela? *dicincang*

.

_Yosh! Updetto express! XD"_

As: Makasi uda review ya, sori ga bisa update kilat.. ^^" Killua Bela? Adak ok, waktu pertama kali saya baca review dari anda, langsung saya add~~ Hhe~~ Tatsuki! Jawab!

Tatsuki: *pasang tampang pembunuh*inner: apa-apaan sih, main merintah orang aja…* Yang pertama, keknapa ya? Saya juga bingung sendiri… Toh berteman itu tidak perlu alasan. Sebenarnya waktu itu kupikir dia itu cengeng, tapi ntah kenapa setiap kali melihat ibunya dia langsung berhenti dari tangisnya dan tersenyum. Aneh kan? Sampai sekarang saja dia masih aneh, kok. Jadi aku sudah terbiasa. :D

Yang kedua, babon atau jeruk? Apa-apaan tuh?

As: Jawab saja~ Pilih asal juga tidak apa-apa…

Tatsuki: Babon saja, kalau begitu?

As: *ngibarin bendera RenTatsu FC* YAAYYYY~~~!

Tatsuki: *blushing* He-hei, kan aku tidak tahu?

As: Tetap saja!

Tatsuki: *aura pembunuh*

As: Uh-oh.. Next! Dari **aRaRaNcHa****:**

"_Cha suka love letter buat Shiro-chan!_

__

Hihihi...

Hee? Buat Tatsuki?

Tanya apa ya?

Hmm, Tatsuki suka kerepotan ngga sih punya temen deket kayak Inoue yang suka ngomong ngelantur?

_Hihihi .. :)"_

As: Makasi uda di review ya. :D Hhe, saya juga suka love letter nya, saya ngetik sambil cekikikan sendiri, sampai dapat deathglare dari okaa-san~ xD Tatsuki, jawab!

Tatsuki: Hm… Kayaknya sih uda ngga, soalnya uda terbiasa…

Percy: Gw tau abis ini pasti gw disuruh baca, makanya gw bacain dulu deh! Dari **Luxam****:**

"_wakakakak! kocak! (seperti biasa) XDD_

__

renji udh ngomong keren2, ujung2nya malah nanya, listrik statis tuh apa ya? waa ketauan dodol-nya! X9

gak ada pertanyaan buat Tatsuki, sih^^

keep writing! SEMANGAAAAT!

_Luxam"_

As: Gyaa~~! Senpai makasi uda di review! Kalo Renji mah uda dodol dari sananya… Wong otaknya babon dan ular? Hha,,

Next review dari **mind of vic****:**

"_hai, hai, astrellachan,_

__

waah tatsukichan~ halo! halo! vic fansmu lhoo~ awal pas leat iklan anime on tv, vic pkir 'yatta, ada bishounen ne~' eh, 9 nxangka trxt tatsukichan cewek..T^T

okelah, vic mo tanya ne, mohon dijawab eaa~

1. menurut tatsukichan, sapa cowok yg cocok bersanding dg inouechan? alasanx jg eaa!

2. trus hal memalukan apa dari ichigoppe yg tatsukichan ingat?

3. pernah tampil feminim 9?

okay, arigatou uda dibaca en dijawab ea!

_buat astrellachan, well, surat bwt hitsugayasama emg rada menjurus ne, tp karna lucu, gpplah.. arigatou lho..^^"_

As: makasi uda di review! ^^ Hai juga Vic-san~ :D Menjurus.. Yaoi maksudnya? Saya juga ga begitu demen kok sebenernya, tapi ini kan Cuma buat entertainment doang. X3

Tatsuki: Apa? Bishounen? Enak saja! Aku cewek asli tau! Buat yang pertama, cowok ya? Hm… Sepertinya Ishida… Dia menaruh perhatian besar pada Orihime… Yang kedua, waduh? Apa ya? Mungkin ngompol pas masih SD? **(A/N: Ini fiksi lho…)**

Yang ketiga, ngga! There's no way I would be feminime!

Percy: Hmm…. Dari **One Michaelis Kuchiki****:** _  
_

"_Thanks for reviewnya!_

__

Uhuhu... Hitsugaya emang taichou paling TOP dah! Setelah Byakuya pastinya... *digampar bolak-balik*

Update terus ya... (ngedip-ngedipin mata)

_Renji! Aku turut berbelasungkawa kepadamu... *ditelen Zabimaru*"_

Kok dia malah berterimakasih, padahal dia yang review?

As: Hiee? Bukannya harusnya saya yang berterimakasih? *cengo sesaat* Haha, kalau gitu saya bolang sama-sama aja deh? *?* Oke, ini updatenya! ^^ Makasi uda review ya. :D

Tatsuki: Next, dari **Sader 'Ichi' Safer **

"_Wkwkwkw...lucu bnget hahaha.._

_gw tunggu chapter 3 dgn setulus hati *?*"_

As: Kok ikut baca?

Tatsuki: Abis gw bosen…

As: Yasudhalah~~ Makasi uda review ya Sader-taichou.. Ini chapter selanjutnya! ^^

Percy: Cepetan kelarin aja deh! Uda ditunggu Anabeth buat kencan nih! Dari **dorami fil **

"_Huee ic-chan! Masak cuma foto pelukan aja? Ciuman sekalian dong sama rukia! *digampar author* xD ngomong ngomong author ngg... Astrella-chan (bolehkah yuki panggil gitu?) Journal nya dibuat sesuai abjad latin atau nihongo? Oh iya, selanjutnya tatsuki, ya? Yuki punya pertanyaan buat tasuki, hihi.. xD_

_1. tatsuki punya perasaan khusus gak sama renji?_

__

2. Tatsuki lebih dukung ichiruki atau ichihime? (Mesti jujur dan gak boleh milih karena alasan teman dekat)

3. Tatsuki pernah punya perasaan gak sama ic-chan? Kan udah temenan lama tuh...

_Oke deh itu aja. Buat author: GANBATTE NE~! Update ya! ^^"_

As: Hahaha, tadi itu yang Ichi lihat itu gambar dia dan Rukia lagi ciuman… x3 Belum sampe lemonan, kok… Ini sesuai abjad latin, saya kan madesu soal tulisan nihongo… *pundung di pojokkan*

Tatsuki: Yang ke 1… *blushing* E-eh, ka-kayaknya ga usa dijawab ya-kan?

As: *smirk* DIA PUNYA! DIA MALU-MALU!

Percy: HURAH! YAUDA CEPETAN JAWAB!

Tatsuki: *inner: selamat lah…* kayaknya sih IchiRuki…

As: YIPEE~!

Tatsuki: … soalnya setiap kali Ichigo melihat Rukia langsung jadi seneng gimanaaaaaaa gitu. Yang ketiga, perasaan apa? Sahabat? Ya pasti lah… Dia itu sahabat ku yang berharga… Mana ada lagi makhluk yang kayak dia?

As: *sweatdropped* Uh-oh, nesxt dari…

Tatsuki: Dari **yuuna hihara****:****  
**

"_Setelah sekian lama_

__

Yuu baru sadar belum Review -Di tendang As-chan - XD

Yup gak banyak tanya Yuu cuman mau tanya sama Tatsuki

-Kamu setuju gak kalau Orihime sama Ichigo =="

-Kalau Ichigo sama Rukia?

-Pernah nyicipiin makanan "Maut" Ala Orihime?

-Suka Ichigo gak?

-Tanggapan kamu tentang RenTatsu FC? *Yuu bawa pompom*

-Ichi-nee waktu kecil imut gak? ^v^

-Kalau mau pilih kamu bakal jadi sahabat siapa Inoue atau Rukia. Karena kadang2 ada fic kamu jadi sahabatnya rukia,kadang ada yang jadi musuhnya Rukia ^w^

-Dukung IchiRuki gak?

Yup pertanyaan Yuuna banyak banget padahal telat review -PLAKK-

^v^

Update ya As-chan :D

hahahhaha

Nice story :D

Keep writing

_IchiRuki forever and never end :D"_

Wah, makasih ya Ephi-chan… Itu bener kamu kan? Soalnya daritadi As selalu ngomongin "harus update, uda ditungguin Ephi-chan,,," Wah, kamu ditendang dia? Dia emang jahat ya. Hajar balik aja!

As: He-hei… Itu kan…

Tatsuki: Satu, saya tidak setuju.. Mungkin lebih baik IshiHime dan IchiRuki? Dua, sangat setuju! Alasannya sudah dijelaskan tadi! ^^ Tiga, Pe-pernah… *gulp* Saya diare 1 minggu.. Masih trauma sampai sekarang… Empat, Sebagai sahabat, iya…

Percy: Yang kelima, biar saya yang jawab. Ho-oh! Iya! Betul! Dia senang dengan Renji! Malah habis ini mereka mau kencan, makanya dia mau cepat-cepat!

Tatsuki: *deathglare* Dia melantur, jangan digubris. Kelima, kadang imut… Kadang ngeselin. Tergantung persepsinya… Keenam, dua-duanya sahabat aku, kok. Rukia juga baik. *smile* Ketujuh, SAYA DUKUNG 100%!

Percy: The last, dari **mio 'ichirugiran' kyo**

"_Ngghh..._

__

Buat tatsuki,,

-apa gak bosen ya rambutnya pendek mulu.

-kamu di sekolah dpt rank brp?

-Apa lu setuju akan pair rentatsu?

_Segitu aja deh,,"_

Makasih uda review ya Mio-san! *smile*

Percy FG: *keleper" sampe berbusa*

As: Loh…? Aku kan…?

Tatsuki: Saya tidak bosan kok, enak malah! Tidak ribet! Hmm… Ranking ya? Yang jelas, tidak terlalu buruk tidak terlalu rendah deh! ^^ RenTatsu lagi? *blushing* En-entahlah….

As: Oke, kalu begitu—

Percy: Terimakasih buat semua yang sudah review ya! Apalagi yang uda nge-fave story abal ini! Buat yang baca tapi ga review, terimakasih juga! Uda ah, gw pamit dulu! Ada kencan sama Anabeth! Ciao~! *kabur*

Tatsuki: Untuk chapter selanjutnya, bintang tamunya adalah **Asano Keigo & Kojima Mizuiro**! Silahkan kirimkan dare & question untuk duo idiot ini. Oke, see you in _her_ new fic! *ikutan kabur*

As: *tinggal sendirian* He-heii…. *sfx: Psiuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu*

* * *

Ahaha, akhirnya chapter ini selesai juga. Saya sangat terharu karena review kali ini sampai 14 loh! Terimakasih sebesar-besarnya atas kerjasama author-tachi ya! ^^ Maaf kalau ada yang tidak tahu Percy Jackson. Dia itu salah satu karakter fiksi dalam novel Percy Jackson and the Olympian. Di the movienya, ia diperankan oleh Logan Lerman. Oya, karena hari ini adalah hari ulang tahun saya –cieilah!- , sebagai hadiahnya saya minta review yang banyaaaaaaaaaaak ya? Boleh? Boleh? *puppy eyes no jutsu*

Hikari: ENEK GW LIATIN PUPPY EYES NO JUTSU LU! *ilang lagi*

* * *

Give me R! *Rukia loncat cheerleader*

Give me E! *Karin ngomong ga niat*

Give me V! *Ggio Vega ngomong nge-stalk Soifon*

Give me I! *Ichigo ngomong sambil senyum* -kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaa- *Author pingsan*

Give me E! *Tatsuki ngomong sambil gambar" GaJe*

Give me W! *Wonderweiss mangap*

_Please push this button,_

_With all of your spirit._

\ /

\/


End file.
